gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Planetokio
Day 1 One day, I was on Amazon looking for a copy of "Planetokio", for the PS1. As a kid, I loved the game, seeing as the 3D was very new and cool at the time. I just remember it being a lot of fun to play. I saw a copy for $6.66, so naturally I bought it since it was so cheap. God, was that a huge mistake. So it came 6 days later in the mail and, as you'd think, there would have been no game case or label and the title written in sharpie on a disc. But, actually, it looked just fine. The sticker looked off a bit somehow, but I'm not sure how. To my advantage, it came with a memory card for PS1, which was pretty handy, because I needed it to save. I went to the attic and dug up my PS1, hooked it up in my room, and put in the memory card in. I put in Spyro 3 and checked what was on the memory card. Everything on it was corrupt, except a saved game in Planetokio. I deleted everything else on the memory card and started up Planetokio. I looked on the saved game. It only had the 1st level, the one that you find from exploring. With ease, I beat the level then went to the Collect Alien boss that was included in the level. I tried to beat him, but the Collect Alien then shot me with a powerful laser, and was met with a realistic 'Crunch!' Hyper-realistic blood and gore splattered all around, which scared me tremendously. I restarted the game in shock. After restarting it, I stopped for awhile. I'll play some more tomorrow... Day 2 After getting over the shock of what happened, I decided to play. When I started it up, my save was gone. The title screen, instead of saying 'Planetokio', it said, well, nothing. I started at the level 'Ueno Island' That was weird... I hit the boss a couple time, then text came on screen. "Why don't you have good powers?" Slightly creeped out, I returned to the game. The alien came straight at me, and cut me into pieces and left a pile of blood on the ground, so I tried again. When the alien was coming at me, I used the power gun. It didn't work. I once again got a hit, and the alien killed me again, so I was down onto my last life. The alien had almost no health left, so I shot him with my power gun and finally killed him. Then, somehow, the alien fell on me and I died. The game over screen was possibly one of the most disturbing things I'd ever seen in a kid's game. It was the Collect Aliens ripping Iken's organs out of his bleeding and broken body. I was honest-to-god terrified at this point, so I saved the game, and put it (or rather threw it) down and stopped playing. I'm debating on whether or not to play more again... Day 3 After the whole ordeal, I was nervous to even go into my room, let alone get near my PS1. But, my curiosity overwhelmed me and I turned it back on. Everything started up normally. The game started up regularly, as it would should have. I played more of it, and nothing was out of the ordinary. Whatever was corrupting the game seems the be finished. Hopefully I won't have to deal with it again... Category:Video Games Category:Planetokio Category:Death